The Administrative Core will be responsible for the managerial oversight of all Johns Hopkins Prostate SPORE Program activities. In addition, the Core will help facilitate interactions between Johns Hopkins Prostate Cancer SPORE Program Investigators and investigators associated with other Prostate Cancer initiatives. The managerial structure of Johns Hopkins Prostate Cancer SPORE Program, with Its Principal Investigator, Co-Principal Investigator, Executive Committee, Internal Oversight Committee, and External Scientific Advisory Board, has been designed to promote translational research by creating a prostate cancer research culture and transcends academic departments, medical disciplines, and individual research skills, and providing high quality monitoring, evaluation, and oversight of the SPORE portfolio of Research Projects, Core Resources, the Career Development Program, and the Developmental Research Program. The Administrative Core will provide communications, resources, including teleconferences, travel funds, and administrative staffing for all its managerial activities.